


Caught Red Handed

by clockworkSorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkSorrow/pseuds/clockworkSorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave accidentally caught his brother toweling off and now he knows what he wants. He tries to make sure no one is home but Bro comes home and finds him moaning out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Red Handed

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What If](https://archiveofourown.org/works/346876) by [AwkwaBen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwaBen/pseuds/AwkwaBen). 



> So, basically my first try at smut. Enjoy! Partially inspired by What If by AwkwaBen

You take a good look around the house to make sure Bro is gone this time. All you can think about is what you saw last night, Bro toweling off in his room. You got a full blown view of him and all of his glory. You can't stop thinking about how much you want him and how much you want him to touch you. You pad back upstairs to your room, shutting the door behind you. You scurry to the bed and crawl to the corner. In no time you're fumbling with your belt and tugging off your boxers. Your hand quickly finds its way down to your own length. You lean against the walls and imagine what Bro would do. You imagine him wrapping his hand around your length, his smooth palm against your fleshy member. You imagine the sensation of him slowly moving his hand up and down you. You imagine him speeding up slightly and begin to moan. "Bro" Your moan echoes through your room. You imagine him speeding up then slowing to a teasing pace. You moan again, louder this time. "Bro" A door downstairs shuts and you don't realize it. You're lost in your fantasy world. You begin to feel the all to familiar heat pooling in your stomach. You moan again, "Bro".  
Your door flies open and you release your hand from your cock, scrambling to cover yourself. "Bro! Don't you fucking knock? Shit! I was fucking busy!" He chuckles and flash steps over to the bed and sits down. "Lil' man, no need to hide your glory. But I come home and hear you moaning my name? What's up with that?" You feel the crimson tint of a bright blush creep up on your cheeks. You bite your lip and shrug. He speaks again, this time crawling towards you on the bed. "Your blushing lil' man. Now let go of your lip and tell me what's up" He sits next to you on the bed, running a hand through your hair. He knew how to relax you when you were shy or upset. "W-well I don't really know how to tell you." He smirks and continues running a hand through your hair. "It's alright lil' man." He moves his other hand to your thigh. He shifts to sit in front of you and looks at you from behind his shades, yours had been discarded somewhere along the way to the bedroom. "If you tell me I'll help you with your 'problem'. If you like that?" You bite your lip quickly before thinking of what to say and how to word it without sounding fucked up. "W-well, I kind of saw you toweling off last night..... And I couldn't stop thinking about you and how much I wanted you and you to touch me like I've seen you do yourself" Your flush returns and you resort to biting your lip again. He smirks and looks down at your exposed manhood then to your face. "You could've just told me, and how many times have seen me having time to myself?"  
He creeps a hand over to your thigh and your reply with a small nod. His hand moves up slowly and he wraps his hand around your length. You bit your lip harder as he starts to move at a teasingly slow pace. "B-bro, please don't tease me" He smirks and speeds up a bit. You moan softly and he speeds up again. "B-bro" His smirk widens at the sound of you moaning for him. You buck into his hand and he moves quickly replacing his hand with his mouth. You moan loudly when his lips meet your cock. He flicks his tongue over your slit and you buck into his mouth. He licks up the underside of your length and takes you into his mouth. You moan again, you can already feel the heat pooling in your gut again. He starts to bob and you move your hands to the back of his head. You moan and buck into his mouth, taking you in farther. You moan out again as he does and tug at hair. He moves his head a few more times and you release into his mouth. He lets you ride it out before swallowing and wiping his mouth as he sits up. "How was that lil man? Suit your fancy?" He chuckles and kisses your forehead. You try and catch your breath and reply with a nod as your breathing starts to settle. "Y-yeah, I really liked that" he smirks and takes his leave. You put your pants back on and collapse on the bed. "Oh my god!" You pinch your self to make sure it's not a dream and blink a few times. "That was awesome" you take a deep breath and yawn as you exhale. You were exhausted. You close your eyes and drift to sleep.


End file.
